Sweet Transformation
by ElephantMexx
Summary: The turtles and their master wake up to find they're captured by Bishop and forced to drink a strange purple ooze. They manage to escape, Like always, and decide to stay at April's flat since they weren't feeling well. How will they react when they find themselves human? How will the turtles feel when they have to go to school? What is Bishop's plan? And will they ever turn back?
1. Purple Ooze

**Sweet Transformation**

**A/N - **First ever fanfic, so, you know. Go easy on me and tell me how I did. Plus, sorry for any mistakes. Kinda made them OC-sh, tried not to but thats how they came out.

**Disclaimer-** As much as I would like to, I don't own TMNT. . . -_-

**Summary- **The turtles and their master wake up to find they're captured by Bishop and forced to drink this strange purple liquid. They manage to escape, as they always do, and decide to stop at April's flat since they weren't feeling to well. How will they react when they find themselves human? How will the turtles feel when they have to go to school? And will they ever turn back?

**Chapter 1 - Purple Ooze.**

"Hey! Mikey! Wake up yer knuckle head!" Raph yelled at his sleeping brother. Mikey just moaned at his brother to show he wasn't planning on waking any time soon and went to turn on his side only to realise he couldn't. His arms and legs wouldn't move. Mikey's eyes shot open and looked down at his body to see that he was strapped down, his hands next to his sides. He started to panic before seeing he still had his weapons, which was rather calming. The orange clad turtle looked up and met his family's eyes. They were in the same situation. "Sleeping beauty finally woke up!" Raph announced with a smirk, making his brother pout. Master Splinter shook his head while Leo and Don held back their laughs.

"Dudes. . . where the shell are we?" Mikey asked as he observed his surroundings. It was some sort of lab or warehouse. He couldn't tell since he was still tired. Donnie decided to inform the youngest turtle. He turned his head towards the aqua turtle as much as he could.

"Mike, we don't exactly know what happened. It's more likely to be Stockman, Shredder or someone rather than it being a random human just looking for a collection of giant mutant turtles." Donnie informed the obvious with a sheepish smile. " If I'm not mistaken," he paused and looked around to double check his conclusion. He opened his mouth to talk again but was cut off by a laugh. All the blood drained from the turtle's faces, reaconising the laugh, while Master Splinter frowned and turned his head to the source of the laughter.

"Bishop." They all said in unison. Bishop walked into the room with a couple of assistants. They walked up to his prisoners with a smirk on his face. Mikey stared at Bishop, terrified. Raph growled at the man while Leo, Don and Splinter just glared. Bishop tutted at them.

"Is that anyway to treat the man with the advantage?" Bishop asked with a smirk. Mikey tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. He wasn't scared exactly. He just didn't like Bishop. The Shredder he could handle but not so much Bishop. The guy was as crazy as Stockman if not worse. Mikey tried to calm himself down by thinking of Klunk and pizza. Lost in thought, Mikey didn't see the 5 jars of purple liquid. Everyone else did and eyed them curiously. They stared at the ooze. It bubbled every so often making them cringe. Bishop picked up one of the jars and swirled it around. He slowly walked up to Leonardo, holding the now open jar to the surprised turtle's lips. Leo tried to turn his head away but couldn't.

"Get away from 'im yer creep!" Raph yelled at Bishop and started struggling against the restraints of the table. Bishop ignored Rahael's shouts and tipped the jar, forcing Leo to drink a mouthful of the foul substance, leaving a quarter left of it in the jar. The liquid unwillingly went down Leo's throat. After a few seconds of silence an agonizing scream came from Leo. His Family were getting more and more worried by the second.

"My son!" Master Splinter shouted at Leo, trying to calm the screaming turtle. Leo's insides, his blood, were burning. His screaming would die down for a few minutes before he was screaming at the top of his lungs again.

"Alright Bishop! What did yer do ta 'im?" Raph demanded. He was furious but quickly stopped shouting when Master Splinter gave him a look telling him to think before doing anything drastic even if he also wanted answers. Suddenly, the three assistants grabbed a jar each, did the same as Bishop did and tried to get Don, Raph and Master Splinter to drink the bubbling ooze.

"D-Don't drink it guys. . ." Don ordered over his eldest brothers screams.

"Ya think, Captain Obvious!?" Raph growled as he tried to move his head away from the jar with no success. They all drank 3/4 of the jar, just like Leo, and started screaming. It burned. Bishop walked over to Mikey who had been snapped out of his calming thoughts by the screaming. He felt like screaming himself. Mikey struggled to get free. His family's screaming had died down a bit as they stared at the baby of their family. Bishop grinned.

"Poor, poor Michealangelo. I decided your my number one experiment." He said before picking up the 4 almost empty jars and mixing them together to make a full one. Mikey's eyes widened, along with his brothers, at the two full jars infront of him. "If everyones screaming at only some of the jar, what will be the effects of two full jars? Hmm?" He asked though he didn't expect an answer. Without hesitation he poured a jar of ooze into Mikey's mouth then the other. Tears streamed down Mikey's face as the pain stabbed through him. His scream echoed in the room and was almost deafening. He started thrashing at the straps wanting the pain to just go away. Bishop smirked at the turtles and rat. "I'll see you in a few hours when the liquid truely takes effect." He spoke, though not entirerly heard. And with that, he left.

~~~~~~~~ Half an hour later ~~~~~~~~

Donnie watched at his little brother crying and screaming. It was an aweful sight. His', Leo's, Raph's and Splinter's screaming had stopped a few moments ago, though they still felt sick.

"Guys, we need to escape." Leo spoke. His screaming had been the first to stop. Though now he could barely think with the pained cries of his brother going on in the back ground. "I have a plan. Raph, cut at the strap at your arm with your sais. Don, when Raph gets us free, find a sedative for Mikey in a first aid kit or something while me and Master Splinter find a way out. Okay?" Everyone nodded at the leaders plan and got to work. Raph moved his hip to the right so his sais was cutting at strap on his arm, snapping it in seconds. With his free hand he grabbed one of his sais and cut the rest of the straps. He stumbled over to Don and cut him free, along with Leo and their master. He didn't dare get Mikey free. He was thrashing around too much and would probably hurt someone. Don rushed around and looked all over for a first aid pack. After 2 minutes he finally found it and search through it desperatly. When he found the sedative he walked up to Michealangelo and tried to keep him still. The fact that Mike didn't like needles didn't help either. He looked at Raph with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Mike." Raph whispered to his youngest sibling and held him as till as he could. Mikey didn't stop screaming and thrashing but looked at Raph. He was still (-ish) enough for Don to stick the needle in his arm. Mikey was soon fast asleep. Don looked up at Raph with a look of relief.

"Oh, great! Now we haf ta carry this pizza brain back home." Raph said with a smirk on his face. Don just snorted.

"Would you rather have him screaming in your ear and thrashing about?" Don asked with a smile. Raph laughed.

"Come on my sons! We do not have time to waste!" Master splinter called while Leo opened the window. To his surprise it was unlocked. Raph cut Mikeys straps and picked him up with the help from Don. They climbed out the window and Leo helped Master Splinter out. They were on the bottom floor. Leo, Don and Master Splinter frowned and began running.

"Lets go to April's, it's gonna be safer."

~~~~~Half way to April's house~~~~

Don turned to look at Leo.

"Did any one else find that. . . weird?" Don asked and they all nodded, except an unconscious Mikey and a very confused Raph.

"Wait, wait, wait! What the shell are yer on about?" Raph asked them.

"It was just too easy to escape. It wasn't like Bishop to make it easy. He left us ungaurded, we still had our weapons, it was only straps holding us down and we were on the bottom floor with the windows unlocked. It was like-" Don explained.

"-Bishop wanted us to escape. But why?" Leo cut in, annoying Don. They all thought about it hard, with the exception of one, while they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards April's.

**A/N - **Yeah, so that's chapter 1. Tell what you guys think. I'm not too sure about it so some suggestions would be nice. If it's THAT bad then I won't continue it. Btw, sorry its so short. I made a bet with my friend which meant I had a time limit (an hour or so). Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Transformation

**Sweet Transformation**

**A/N - **Thank you guys! I'm glad you like it! I've (tried) to update as soon as possibe. And yes, betsymurena, they will be.

**Disclaimer-** . . . *sigh*

**Chapter 2- The Transformation.**

April took a sip of her hot chocolate when she heard the window open. She sighed. It was a shame 'they' couldn't just go through the front door. April turned around, holding the mug, only to jump in surprise when Master Splinter was in front of her (well, he was behind her to begin with). She looked at where she had dropped her hot chocolate.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Miss O'Neil. And I'm sorry if I startled you." Master Splinter apologised, bowing. When April had gotten her heart back into a steady beat she stood up properly and tried to look calm.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." she mumbled "I'll start making tea so make yourself at home." She smiled at the old rat as she turned back around to make some tea for Splinter. Spliter nodded and went to go see to his sons which were sat on the sofa. They had laid Mikey down in the spare room. Leo was massaging his temples to help make the ringing echo in his head disappear. Don was overthinking about Bishop and the ooze which wasn't helping his headache that was pounding the inside of his skull. Raph was slumped on the sofa, convincing himself he was fine. Master Splinter was meditating to drive away the throbing pain in his head. Meanwhile Mikey was snoring very loudly from the bedroom which made everyone smile. At least one of them were feeling okay. April offered everyone hot chocolate since they all looked stressed. They smiled weakly and accepted before deciding to get some rest. It had been a long day for all of them. Don and Leo offered to sleep on the floor, and with a lot of persuading, Raph did too. Master Splinter got left the sofa. April smiled at them all before turning in for the night. It wasn't long before morning came.

April was the first to get up. She wasn't normally but she had to get to work earlier since they had a meeting.

"Stupid job. Making me get up at bloody half 5 in the freaking morning. . ." April mumbled to herself as she finished getting dressed into her usual clothes. April headed towards the kitchen. She almost screamed the place down at the sight she saw. Master Spliter was the first one standing which made April scream even more. The three sleeping on the floor were the next ones up. They all looked at a screaming April sleepily.

"Miss O'Neil, Please, calm down." Splinter said in his usual soft voice. April suddenly calmed down when she realised who it was but avoiding looking at them.

"April, why were you screaming?" Leonardo asked April. Raph followed with another question.

"yeah, an' why ain't ya lookin' at us?" He asked, secretly surprised at April. April pointed at them then pointed towards the phone with a shakey finger.

"I have to make a call to Casey okay?" With that, April headed towards the phone in another room. Don was the only one that hadn't said anything, nor did he even open his eyes properly. He hadn't slept most the night, like always, and really needed some coffee.

"My sons, we seem to have a problem. . ." Master Splinter said with a slow voice that had a hint of fear in it. They all turned to Master Splinter and stared in shock. They suddenly looked at themselves. They were no longer turtles or rats, but humans. Don was pacing around, mumbling to himself, trying to find a logical answer as to what happened and trying to convince himself how he wasn't going crazy. He had short purpley black hair that was messy, large brown eyes and was about the same height as he was as a turtle. His skin was pale and covered in many freckles. Don's bandana was loose around his neck. Leo was just staring in shock at his body, examining it. His hair was just like Don's only bluey black and neatly cut. His skin was clearer and looked softer. He was the tallest, but only by a little. Leo tried to hide the look of shock from his blue eyes.

"WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON!?" Raph yelled as he looked at everyone then at himself for the third or fourth time. He ran straight towards the mirror in April's room. His reflection showed a 15 year old boy that was quite tall for his age. His hair was a browny red which was short and spiked. He had a few freckles but not nearly as much as Don. His green eyes were observing the reflection. He looked at his muscles and smirked a tiny bit. At least he had more muscle than fearless did. In all truth he was creeped out and didn't know what was going to happen but he couldn't let the others know that he was scared. Raph joined the others as he stared at his feet, when he noticed Master Splinter. He was a man in his late 40's by the look of it. His hair was a nice brown but had two large streaks of grey in. It looked as if it had been gelled backwards. He looked quite young still, and had a six pack and muscles. He was sat on the sofa, trying to remain calm. 'Panicking would do no good in this situation.' Splinter thought to himself. His black eyes stared at his son's. It was only then a thought hit him. 'What about Michelangelo?' He was about to go check when the front door opened and Casey walked in.

"Hey April, what do you need all these clothes for?" Casey asked with his normal goofy smile. April had told him to bring all the clothes that were either too small for him, he didn't want, didn't wear or didn't use. It had included underwear as well. He stopped in his tracks when he saw four naked males in April's living room that were staring at him. "April, is there something your not telling me?"

**A/N - **Ahem. . . Again sorry it's not long. Sorry if this isn't what you guys expected (don't kill me). Mikey's not really in this one but I didn't know how to add him in just yet. I will add more in the next one and something will happen. Promise. Thanks for reading, I'll be updating soon.


	3. Mikey!

**Sweet Transformation**

**A/N - **You guys are the greatest! Btw, Mikey will be a little OC because of what I'm going to do.

**Disclaimer-** This is just rubbing it in my face. . .

**Chapter 3 - Mikey!?**

"Wait, hold on a sec guys. Your sayin' that you woke up human? And you don't know what happened?" Casey asked for the tenth time. Leo and Master Splinter just nodded while Don was still thinking for a logical explanation and Raph was getting bored of Casey repeating himself.

"That's what we're tellin' ya Case." Raph pointed out. He shifted in the clothing he was made to wear. April had refused to enter the room otherwise. They was uncomfortable. Raph was weaing a blood red vest top, black jacket and light grey sweatpants. Donnie was wearing a white t-shirt since Casey didn't bring anything purple. He was also wearing black sweatpants. Leo had on a white vest top, a dark blue jacket and dark blue sweatpants. They had all kept their bandanas on but folded them over and wore them on their foreheads since they looked funny when they wore them normally. They had been sat there a while, just getting used to being human. Master Splinter was uncomfortable in the new clothing. He usually work light clothing. But he had to wear a pink t-shirt, a yellow hoodie and black sweatpants. His clothing was the most misplaced on him. Every time someone looked at him they would laugh slightly, even Don and Leo.

"Right, so your Don, Raph, Leo and Splinter right?" Casey asked. Everyone nodded. "So, where's Mikey?" He asked curiously.

"Sleepin' in da spare room." Raph answered.

"I wonder if he's awake yet?" April asked herself out loud. As if on que they heard a high pitched scream come from the room Mikey was in.

"Well, that answered that question." Leo answered as everyone turned to face the door.

~~~~~~~~~**Sweet Transformation**~~~~~~

Mikey groaned as the bright light blinded his sky blue eyes as they blinked opened. It felt as if he had cracked his shell. Mikey looked around. It then hit him where he was. He was at April's. He sat up and stretched. Suddenly his bandana slipped down his face. This didn't make the feeling in his head any better. He yawned and got out of bed and instantly knew there was something wrong. Everything was bigger and he felt lighter then before. Mikey just shrugged it off and assumed it would go away soon. He walked past the mirror and headed towards the door. His eyes widened. He slowly walked back to the mirror, afraid of what he might see. As soon as he looked in the mirror, he screamed as loud as he could. He couldn't believe his eyes. He felt his face, then his hair and stared down at his body. Mikey lost his voice in reflection was a short human boy. He looked around nine. Mikey's eye's were big and blue. His skin clear and slightly tanned. Mikey's hair was shoulder length and blonde. He noticed his voice was higher as he talked to himself to tell him this was a dream. It had to be a dream. If it wasn't, he was going crazy.

"A-at least I still abs. . .No, no, no! It's not the time Mikey!" Mikey spoke to himself, his high pitched voice trembling but only slightly. His eyes began filling with tears. He couldn't let his brothers see him like this. They might disown him. But maybe April could be of some help. He slowly walked over to the door, frowning when the door nob was higher than nomal, and opened it slightly. Michelangelo peeked out the door slightly only to see six pairs of human eyes looking at him. Mikey, out of habit, quickly rushed back and hid behind the door.

"Are you okay Mikey?" April asked wanting to make sure Mikey was okay. Mikey grinned slightly and peeked his head out of the door. None of them noticed how young Mikey looked as April passed him the clothes. Mikey backed up into the room again and got dressed. He put on a black t-shirt and white sweat pants. They were too big for him but still looked pretty good. Mikey stayed in the room for another five minutes after getting dressed, only just figuring out the other humans must be Master Splinter and his brothers since they had the bandanas on, before stepping out of the room with his usually Mikey grin. No one looked at him this time as they were all debating on whether to go back to the sewers or stay in April's apartment for a few weeks, until they figured out how turn back. They eventually agreed on April's since they didn't know how good their human ammune system was yet, and it could get fatal if they are down in the sewers for too long.

"Hey dudes, wassup?" Mikey asked as he walked up to them normally, hoping they wouldn't notice the age difference and just assume he was short. They all just stared at him. Well, clearly they had noticed.

"M-Mikey?!" April asked in surprise. Mikey just nodded. Mikey sat down in between April and Master Splinter on the sofa, only then realising how small he actually was. There was a ten minute of silence and staring, which made Mikey uncomfortable, before Raph burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! This-this is just too good! Hahahaha!" Raph said during his laughing fit. Mikey just frowned and crossed his arms.

"At least I'm still better looking. . ." Mikey mumbled. He wasn't going to start sulking. He wasn't. Master Splinter sat with a smile on his face. Leo was holding his head in his hands as Raph continued to laugh. April rolled her eyes and Casey didn't really know what to do..

"THE OOZE!" Donnie exclaimed. They had been his first words in hours. It was his turn to have everyone staring at him, wanting an explanation for his sudden out burst. Don blushed slighty. "It must be that strange purple ooze that cause this. I had gone over every possibility as to what could explain this and the ooze had been the only one that made any sense." The brothers and their master nodded, leaving a very confused couple.

"Erm. . . What purple ooze?" Casey asked for both him and April. Don laughed nervously in response.

"erm. . .well. . .We got caught off guard by Bishop yesturday and got knocked out. When we woke up we had to drink some purple goo. Then we escaped easily enough and as you know, came here." Don smiled.

"And you were planning on telling us, when?" April raised a brow. Leo decided to but in.

"We were planning on telling you what happened, we just needed to get some rest first."

"Okay, fine. I'll let you off this time." April smiled making everyone else smile. "Now, there's only a few questions left to answer." Their smiles faded a little.

"And what's that Ape?" Mikey asked, looking up at the woman.

"How are you going to turn back? What'll you do until then? And what the hell happened to you." April asked, pointing to Mikey who glanced at Master Splinter.

"Hmmm. . . Michelangelo had to drink more of the ooze then we did. A little side project I suppose. This must be the effect." Master Splinter spoke calmly.

"Right. I know what we can do. At night, we'll split up into two groups. One on patrol, the other looking for anything that could help us in our situation." Leo offered, taking his leader role once more. "Now, what are we going to do in the mean time?" They looked at Splinter.

"For now, we must live and act as normal humans would. We do not want to draw any attentions to ourselves." Master splinter explained. The boys nodded, understanding.

"Does that include school?" Casey asked. Master Splinter smiled.

". . .That's a great idea. They shall start school." Master Splinter announced. All the blood drained from the young ninja's faces.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

**A/N- **Sorry it's not the best but I had to rush it. School starts tomorrow -_- . . . Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
